


perhaps it was fate

by milkb0i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkb0i/pseuds/milkb0i
Summary: perhaps it was fate that led Oikawa Tooru to text the wrong number, or perhaps it was not; they may never know.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. last

**Author's Note:**

> um hi? this is my first fic :D so yea idk I've never done this before  
> hope u enjoy? don't get too mad :)

The last time Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had seen each other was on their graduation day. The day they had both walked away from each other, leaving the shattered pieces of their friendship strewn messily across the very same place where it had sprouted.


	2. oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first 3 chapters are short but they get longer dw :)

Oikawa was 5 months old when he first met Iwaizumi. He was 2 years old when he came up with the nickname Iwa-chan. He was 6 years old when he set to Iwaizumi for the first time. He was 13 years old when pangs of jealousy first started to gnaw at him after he caught giggling girls stealing glances at Iwaizumi. He was 16 years old when Imaizumi confessed. He was 18 years old when he confessed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im so sorry this is so bad but hopefully? it will get better :')


	3. iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok last of the short chapters i promise I'm so sorry

18.  
That was how old Iwaizumi Hajime was when he walked away from the love of his life. He didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm so this is a preview? of what is to come I guess :) unfortunately I'm very busy atm (idk why I would start a fic when I'm this busy but my brain just works in mysterious ways) soooo idk when the next chapter will be posted  
> i drafted part of it but its not completely finished yet so we will see! hopefully sometime soon... maybe next week?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i stay up until 1:30 in the morning finishing this so I could post? um. yes.
> 
> first long-ish? chapter! yay! yea hope u guys enjoy I was like half-asleep writing this so sorry if its kinda bad lmfao

(2:43) i’m going to self combust

(2:43) bruh guess what happened

(2:43) r u alive pls respond

(2:43) wtv ill just tell u

(2:43) so yk that cute swim guy i was talking abt

(2:43) my friend is friends with him right

(2:43) and

(2:43) omfg i hate myself

(2:43) so my friend

(2:44) stole his jacket or wtv idfk

(2:44) and i

(2:44) i tried it on

(2:44) BC IT LOOKED COMFY OK IK WAT UR GONNA SAY DONT SAY IT

(2:44) AND THEN

(2:44) A;DLFJALDSFKJDD

(2:44) HE SAW ME

(2:44) and then asked 4 it back

(2:44) it was so embarrassing im gonna die

(2:44) pls come to my funeral (T__T)

(2:45) That doesn’t even sound bad what

(2:45) He probably forgot about it already dw

(2:45) TETSU-CHAN WDYM

(2:45) ig u wouldn’t know u need to EXPERIENCE IT

(2:47) Oh i’m not tetsu i think u have the wrong number

(2:47) uh

(2:47) bye i did not just

(2:47) text a rando abt my life problems

(2:47) welp

(2:47) Dw i’m not some creepy old guy

(2:47) WHY DID U NOT STOP ME AND ASK WHO I WAS

(2:47) WHY WOULD U LET ME JUST

(2:47) UGHH

(2:48) Idk seems like u needed to rant

(2:48) And idk who u are so it’s not like i can spill ur secrets to the world

(2:48) oh

(2:48) ig that’s kinda fax

(2:48) btw who r u

(2:48) r u sure ur not some pervy old guy (^-^)

(2:50) …

(2:50) Well u see i’m not the type of guy who goes around ranting to strangers on the internet

(2:50) MEAN

(2:50) that was low ._.

(2:50) ugh i set myself up 4 that one tho

(2:50) at least give me a nickname or smt

(2:50) No.

(2:50) i mean i could always just come up w smt lmao ;D

(2:50) Fine

(2:50) Actually

(2:50) I think i’ll give u my friend’s name

(2:50) Semi

(2:50) hm

(2:51) interesting

(2:51) ig it’ll work for now ://

(2:51) oki then it’s time for me 2 crash have long day tmr :(

(2:51) goodnite semi-chan!

(2:51) You spelled goodnight wrong

(2:51) ITS FOR THE AESTHETIC OK

(2:51) smh

(2:51) Are u sure maybe u just dk how to spell

(2:51) MEAN R U SAYING IM DUMB (T_T)

(2:51) okok sleepy time goodnight fr!

(2:52) Gn

~~

(7:03) good morning semi-chan!

(10:47) Are u human

(10:47) semi-chan!!!

(10:47) finally why’d u take so long to respond >:(

(10:47) also wdym?!?!?!

(10:47) ofc I’m human

(10:47) actually idk maybe im an alien

(11:02) semi-chan?? are u ok?

(11:02) why didn’t u respond??

(11:02) u always respond after a few min

(11:02) ONO R U DEAD

(11:02) SHUD I CALL 911

(11:07) Sorry i fell asleep again

(11:07) R U IMPLYING THAT THIS CONVO IS BORING

(11:07) RUDE SEMI-CHAN RUDE

(11:09) Sorry 

(11:09) Also aliens don’t exist

(11:09) u never kno!!

(11:09) have u ever seen one???

(11:09) No. because they don’t exist.

(11:09) ofc aliens exist

(11:09) there’s a very high probability that u just haven’t looked hard enough :/

(11:09) Sure whatever

(11:10) Why were u up at 7

(11:10) um? bc that’s when i wake up?

(11:10) Has anyone ever told u ur crazy

(11:10) lots of ppl :D

(11:10) that’s just my specialty hehe

(11:12) That’s not a compliment dumbass

(11:12) (￣Д￣)ﾉ

(11:12) so mean semi-chan!!

(11:12) oops gtg my professor do be glaring at me doe

(11:16) Serves u right for texting in class

(11:23) UR THE ONE WHO TEXTED ME FIRST

(11:23) Shut up and focus

(11:23) 。·°°·(＞_＜)·°°·。

(11:23) Bye

(11:23) WAIT NO COME BACK THIS LECTURE IS SO BORING

(11:38) rude (￣^￣)ゞ

Oikawa looked up from his phone and sighed. He didn’t have to keep texting whoever this “Semi” person was. In fact, it would’ve been better if he had stopped. It reminded him too much of the one person he wanted, no, needed, to forget. But he couldn’t stop. Maybe, he told himself, just maybe, this person could help him forget. Forget the smiles and laughs they had shared. Forget the tears and the hugs. Forget the 18 years he had spent with his best friend.

“Oikawa!”

He flinched as a hand slapped his back.

“Did you fall asleep again? Class is over, let’s go,” a familiar voice tugged Oikawa out of his thoughts.

“Tetsu-Chan!” he beamed, his fake smile perfectly masking his emotions. Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Get that disgusting thing off your face. Let’s go, Kenma’s waiting for me.” Feigning hurt, Oikawa clutched at his heart.

“Drama queen,” Kuroo smirked as he dragged Oikawa out into the fresh spring air. Oikawa grumbled something incoherent in response, and tugged his arm out of Kuroo’s clutches.

“Kenma!” Kuroo grinned, reaching to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. He was met with a grudging stare.

“If you’re going to be so annoying at least get me a new game so I don’t have to listen to your loud mouth,” Kenma looked back down at his game. Eyes widening, Kuroo despaired, “I thought you liked me!” Kenma blushed, then stood and grabbed Kuroo by the wrist.

“Sorry, Oikawa. Kuroo here is getting me a new game, so he can’t go over to study. See you tomorrow,” Kenma stated. Oikawa smiled, “No worries, Pudding-chan! Go have fun with your fish-loving nerd!” Kuroo’s complaints faded away as he dutifully followed Kenma away from campus. Oikawa turned in the direction of his apartment, smile falling. Without Kuroo’s constant bantering, it would be a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ending the chapter like that it wasn't very good but my brain is too dead to think of any other way to end it rn
> 
> so yeaaa i prob wont be posting consistently now :( but! thanksgiving break is coming up for me and I have 3 days off from school (technically 6 if u count the weekend bc online school is wack) so I might? be able to draft another chapter and post but idk yet we will see :0 i have applications to finish so idk its not looking very likely :(
> 
> PLS PLS PLS give me suggestions for this fic! i have a rough idea of where I want it to go but I am lacking text convo ideas so pls help a girl out :D
> 
> I hope u guys enjoyed this! if not, well, rip but oh well what can I do :/ hopefully my writing will get better bc rn is def not the best I can do so I apologize for that


End file.
